


A Moment (To Breathe)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie could feel the relief as soon as they stepped backstage, as the yells of the crowd fell into silence, as the flashing lights fell into cool darkness. One of the stagehands took away his guitar, and Richie let it go reluctantly. The loss of the pressure around his shoulders was both terrible and great, and he stretched out, fighting back a groan as his the kinks in his back made themselves known.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	A Moment (To Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna do it tonight, I'm not gonna chicken out again.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy the story.

Richie could feel the relief as soon as they stepped backstage, as the yells of the crowd fell into silence, as the flashing lights fell into cool darkness. One of the stagehands took away his guitar, and Richie let it go reluctantly. The loss of the pressure around his shoulders was both terrible and great, and he stretched out, fighting back a groan as his the kinks in his back made themselves known. 

After years of the same old schedule, of the same old chaos, Richie was almost used to it, but it never failed to wow him, to _astound_ him, as to how fantastic this life could be, while at the same time leaving him with a pounding headache with each and every step. 

Without a word, Alec fell backwards onto the couch, tossing his head back and putting his feet on the table. He folded his hands on his stomach, and closed his eyes. "That was fuckin' exhausting." He said, perhaps to everybody, and perhaps to nobody. "I feel like that was our fifth show tonight." 

"Not quite," Tico leaned against the wall, rubbing one of his fresh cuts on his knuckle from where it'd caught against the rim of his drums. "But that _was_ our fifth song." He smirked before sitting down beside Alec's. 

"Only our fifth?" Alec sounded disbelieving, and he sighed. "I could've sworn that we were up there for forever." 

"We were." David cleared his throat. "It was a goddamn eternity." He sat down beside Tico and closed his eyes, undeniably exhausted, catching a few moments of relaxation before they had to Gey going again. 

Richie sat down, resting his head on his hand, nearly startling when he felt hands on his shoulders. But it was just Jon, and instead of taking an empty seat, he perched on the arm of the chair, wrapping his arm around Richie's shoulders in a strangely affectionate gesture that was unusual for him, especially in such a crowded place. 

But with nobody else paying attention to them, Richie smiled, and he found and squeezed Jon's hand, clutching it within his own. 

Jon smiled back. 


End file.
